Dream Machine
The Dream Machine is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 26|fire_rate = 100 (660 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max 750)|mobility = *100 *15 (weight)|cost = 415 |level_required = 27}} Appearance It is a minigun-like weapon with four barrels. It has four red dots that appears on the side of the weapon. Strategy Tips *You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. *This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if its effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. *This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. *The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. *This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. *When escaping with this weapon, take into account is slow mobility, however, the gun's spray is capable of killing any heavily injured players that happen to get in your way. *This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at medium-long ranges too. *This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. *Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. *With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. *When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. *This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot.(reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scoped in headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels however, it is recommended to either upgrade this weapon or go for the Heavy Shotgun, where three headshots is sufficient to kill even ruby armor players) *Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. *Due to this weapon having a low mobility, bring a high mobility weapon. Also, because it cannot hit as well in long ranges, bring a good sniper weapon. *This is a good weapon for modes such as Co-op Survival and Arena. In these modes, aim at the body of enemies and fire away. Because each hit gives 5 points, you will rapidly gain tons of points from enemies like Double Headed Zombie because of their high HP. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. Counters *The slow mobility will make users easier to aim for. Use a long-distance weapon such as a sniper rifle to quickly kill enemy users. *Be careful when crossing into enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *The Automatic Peacemaker has a very distinct and loud report, alerting enemy players to a firefight. This can be used to your advantage by making the user appear like a target to a teammate or enemy player. *If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates, but fan out, as if you group together, the high rate of fire can shred you all. *This weapon lacks a scope, making it difficult to fight at long ranges. Use this advantage to pick off the user from a distance and back off if you have to. Firing sound *Minigun Pistol's Trivia *It is based on the MCS (Multi Cannon Shredder) MK4 (four-barreled) from Wolfenstein 3D mod Spear: End of Destiny and Spear Resurrection. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic